Death's Lover
by Hiriyou
Summary: Kinda creepy or scary to some I guess. This includes suicide by one of our boys *cries hysterically* so it's not really a good story for younger than 13 or 14. 1+2 story. Angst, Suicide, Poemfic, etc. Please Review!


Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimers: I may not own the boys but their heads were just too tempting an offer to mess with.... so I did.  
  
Warnings: poemfic, deathfic, angst, suicide, creepy?  
  
Pairings: 1+2  
  
Notes: A short, somewhat disturbing piece. But don't blame me, I don't know why I'm writing so much angst lately! The poem is one of my favorites from a really good author. It comes from a book called "Beautiful Roses," it's filled with some really depressing poems. Probably where I get it the ansty mood from. If you can't get the meaning of the poem and just think it's absurd that's ok, I put the meaning of the poem at the end. Oh, and if you like these kinds of poems or just really depressing poems, get in touch with me and I can try to send you some other's from the book.  
  
Death's Lover  
  
Death's Lover  
  
Death awaits me at the door  
  
Knocking so softly  
  
Like it did, once before.  
  
I go quietly  
  
Soft and serene  
  
Not giving much care  
  
Till somebody screamed.  
  
Running now On swift owlet's wing  
  
No birds chant tonight  
  
Come morning, none sing.  
  
The journey is long,  
  
The road travels hard  
  
A beggar that lies  
  
With the song of a bard,  
  
"Oh fearful one that travels alone  
  
Now has companion  
  
Free will is their own  
  
What a strange sight, tis true  
  
One who'd travel by choice  
  
No I, I'll tell you..."  
  
He said no good bye  
  
Just ended his words  
  
With a glare from my friend  
  
He flew like the birds.  
  
So we continued  
  
Through brier and bush,  
  
With me in no hurry  
  
And him in a rush.  
  
Next we came to  
  
A small, moonlit glade Stopping for rest  
  
Our fates, soon were made.  
  
I would go back  
  
If only short timed  
  
And he would not call  
  
Until death knell chimed.  
  
He would do his  
  
And I would do mine  
  
Our paths wouldn't cross  
  
For reason or not.  
  
Death's lover by choice.  
  
Death's lover by force.  
  
Strange places we find  
  
The love of our life,  
  
Or, perchance, the love of our death. (1)  
As Heero dropped the bloody knife he surveyed the words before him. His eyes started to droop, the loss of blood was getting to him, the Perfect Soldier. He looked to his right and grimaced as he saw the body of his dead lover, suicided lover. He had come home from a pointless mission to find Duo on the ground and a gun that had fallen from the now useless limbs. He had tried to save him but then he noticed the wounds, a bullet to the heart and then one to the right temple, the first to hurt and the second to kill him instantly and take the hurt away. Grasping the limp body he pulled Duo to him, "Duo no baka. How could you think I didn't love you? It was just a mission!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Relena had given him a pointless mission, mostly just so she could try and get him to admit his "love" for her. Even near death, just the thought of the girl brought disdain to his features. Duo had written him a letter during his four week mission, and it was signed goodbye. Relena had asked him about the letter and he'd just broken. He'd yelled at her, told her he'd never loved her, he'd always hated her and that it was always *Duo* that had stopped him from killing her. That Duo was the one he loved, that yep, she'd heard right, he was gay and proud of it. Rushing home to his former lover he had found him sprawled out and so he sprung into action.  
  
Knowing he wouldn't have been able to continue living his life if Duo wasn't there to live it with him he grabbed the sharpest he could find and slit his arms. Starting at the wrists he'd dragged the knife up to his elbow. Using the blood, he scrawled out a final letter of farewell by using one of the poems that Duo had written. He'd thought it was just nonsense scribbles at the time but now he understood the true meaning of the poem, and hated himself for not noticing earlier. Now it was written in his blood, Duo's blood puddled nearby. He dropped the two of them to the floor and uttered his final words while drifting towards the awaiting blackness.  
  
"I'm coming Duo... *cough* wait for me... *cough* *wheeze* I love you......"  
  
Owari~  
  
(1) The meaning of the poem is really suicide. Almost all of it is metaphorical and strange I know, but that's what it means in the end. I'm not going to take up all the time it would to explain the entire thing but take my word when I say that, that's what the poem means, is suicide. 


End file.
